


Lights Off, Somebody Dies

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Mild Gore, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Off, Somebody Dies

Morgana knew she was dreaming. Everything had that hazy not quite real feel to it. She was at a banquet, Uther was laughing and Arthur was boasting some story or another while Merlin was rolling his eyes and pouring him more wine. Everything was normal and as it normally was. But something felt off. She felt as though she was leaning over a precipice, waiting to fall.

“Is everything alright, my lady?” Gwen asked, taking away her uneaten food.

“Everything’s fine.” She said, distracted, her attention drawn to the flickering torches. All of them were flickering, as if blown by the same wind.

Then they all went out, followed by a chorus of panicked screams, one coming from her own throat. She could feel her hands wet with sweat and several delayed screams muffled in her ears.

Then the torches flared back to life as if nothing happened. She shook her head, thinking it her own delusion then she noticed all the little things that were wrong. Uther was no longer laughing at Arthur’s tale, partly because he was slumped back in his chair, his throat slit and also because Arthur was no longer speaking. Her eyes sought out where he should be and were met with more blood, dripping from a dagger that was embedded in his heart. Gwen led unblinking at his feet, her head balanced in his lap, no sign of injury but clearly dead.

Everyone else was still eating, still drinking as if nothing had happened. She got up and ran round the table until she could stand in the middle of the floor, where they had to see her.

“What in God’s name is going on?” She screamed but went unnoticed. “What is wrong with you?” She wanted to stamp her feet and drag everything off the tables, slap them until they heard her. But she didn’t. She could feel a presence behind her.

“Look at your hands.” A familiar voice said into her ear, barely a whisper but unmistakable. She looked down and what she’d thought was sweat had stained red, it was blood. She wanted to scream again but she couldn’t.

“This is all your fault, Morgana.”

“Merlin?” She started to turn but it went dark again and when she finally saw light it was from her own bedside candle.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Challenge #16: TV Tropes @ http://writerverse.livejournal.com  
> 


End file.
